Comme un déclic
by Ironic Child
Summary: Kanon savait que c'était interdit mais elle ne pouvait cesser de l'aimer. Il aura fallu qu'une petite condition réussisse à les unir toutes les deux. Ficlet Kanon x Anon


Kanon se contentait d'observer sa bien-aimée du coin de l'oeil. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le coeur à la fête mais sa meilleure amie Yukari l'avait pratiquement forcée à venir. C'était présentement l'anniversaire de Megurine Luka, une fille qu'elle n'appréciait pas spécialement mais qui semblait assez bien s'entendre avec sa sœur jumelle, Anon, pour qu'elle les invite toutes les deux. Kanon ne pouvait se séparer d'Anon et inversement. Elles étaient comme reliées par un fil invisible, fil qui les séparait parfois du monde mais qui permettait également de les rapprocher dans les moments les plus durs à vivre. Mais ces derniers temps, Kanon sentait que sa moitié se détachait peu à peu d'elle et prenait son envol. Dans un sens, ça la faisait vraiment souffrir. L'adolescente aux cheveux longs blonds s'était rendue compte que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers sa sœur était bien plus que fraternels. C'était mal et c'était bien ça qui la blessait profondément. Non seulement Kanon était amoureuse mais il avait fallu aussi qu'elle soit mortellement jalouse lorsqu'un homme essayait d'approfondir une relation avec Anon.

Décidée à ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus et gâcher cette fête, elle se leva alors en direction de ses amis, essayant de profiter un minimum de la soirée. Tout se passa bien pour le moment, jusqu'au moment où Meiko, l'alcoolo de la bande vienne faire une entrée fracassante, plusieurs bouteilles à la main.

« BON!Je pense qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, on est plus des gosses maintenant!La reine de la soirée c'est Lulu, alors on se doit de fêter son anniversaire dignement !

Meiko était sympa..Mais vraiment quand elle touchait à l'alcool c'était quelque chose.

-Exactement Sakine, répondit posément la concernée avant de reprendre la parole, et si on jouait à action ou vérité ?

-C'est pas pour les gamins, non?S'entendit dire Kanon avant de s'offrir une jolie vue sur le regard perçant de la reine de la soirée.

-Fais pas ta coincée Kanon, regarde autour de toi!Les gens sont là pour s'amuser, pas pour bouder dans leur coin. »

Kanon ne le prit pas vraiment bien et tenta alors d'ignorer sa remarque acerbe, après tout elle ne l'avait jamais portée dans son coeur. Par contre, elle ne resta pas inquiet que lui lança sa sœur jumelle mais elle fit de son mieux pour garder la face. Le jeu débuta alors. Les défis et questions étaient innocentes au commencement mais se corsèrent de plus en plus et c'est bien ça qui angoissait légèrement la blonde. Voir Kaito galocher Miku ou encore voir Luka peloter les seins d'une Meiko riante comme une folle n'avait pas le don de la rassurer.

« Kanon?Il me semble que tu n'as pas fait grand-chose ce soir alors je me permets de t'en lancer un!s'exclama joyeusement Lily, une des acolytes de Luka.

-Vas-y, fit alors Kanon, le plus neutralement possible. »

Son air soudainement neutre s'en alla bien vite lorsque la grande blonde la mit au défi de boire plusieurs shoots de Vodka. Kanon ne tolérait absolument pas l'alcool et encore moins de l'alcool de ce type mais elle se força tout de même, pour essayer d'impressionner Anon, qui ne cessait de la dévisager avec cet air anxieux au visage. Elle s'exécuta alors, sentant ensuite les effets de l'alcool se propager dans son esprit. Tout le long du jeu, elle essaya de lutter pour répondre correctement aux questions indiscrètes que les amies de Luka se faisaient un plaisir de lui poser tout en sachant qu'elle allait finir par tomber raide morte.

« ….Je...choisis Kanon.. »

C'était la voix d'Anon, sa tendre sœur. Kanon ne comprenait plus rien et ne savait même pas pourquoi sa sœur l'avait choisie et ne savait surtout pas en quoi consistait son défi. Tout commençait à tourner autour d'elle et eut presque l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Cette soudaine hallucination fut brutalement calmée par le contact d'une paire de lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Les lèvres d'Anon. Son visage s'empourpra alors mais elle lui rendit quand même son baiser, pressant doucement ses lèvres contre leurs jumelles. Était-ce un rêve ? Le silence s'était subitement installé dans la pièce.

« Je t'aime Kanon. C'était à toi que je voulais offrir mon premier baiser. »

Des larmes roulèrent alors sur les joues de Kanon tandis que sa sœur l'observait en souriant gentiment avant de poser une main chaleureuse à son visage inondé de larmes.

« Je t'aime aussi Anon. »

Des applaudissements retentirent alors dans la pièce, faisant sourire instantanément les deux jumelles. Leurs amis semblaient accepter leur amour..Il ne manquait plus qu'à en parler à leur famille. Mais Kanon voulait tout d'abord profiter de ce moment avec sa sœur.


End file.
